


Whore Queen

by jkl789



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany offers Mero a carnal incentive to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For: bastardofdorne  
> Prompt fulfilled: To win the Second Sons to her side, Daenerys agrees to let Mero have his way with her that night. He is rough and dominating and Daenerys feels like a common whore slave, but she actually loves it. Kinks: Anal, doggystyle, dominating, blowjob, screaming, rough sex.

Dany missed being fucked. It had been a year since her sun-and-stars died, and it wasn’t only her heart that still longed for him; her body did too. The mercenary Mero was an uncouth beast and part of her was tempted to let Grey Worm cut out his foul tongue. But another part of her was aroused by his dirty talk and his lack of deference. Dany loved being a queen, but sometimes she just wanted to feel like a woman. 

“We can discuss the terms of an alliance privately,” she offered. 

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan both shot her looks of shock and horror and Jorah said, “Daenerys-” but she raised her hand and the gesture was enough to remind him that she was the queen and it wasn’t his place to question her, not in public. 

Missandei escorted Mero to Dany’s private tent and poured them wine. Then the former slave stood there resolutely, reluctant to leave her queen alone with a brute. Mero leered at her. “I’ll fuck you too after I’ve fucked your queen.”

Dany touched Missandei’s arm and smiled to reassure her. “Please wait outside.” 

Once she was alone with Mero, he wasted no time in grabbing her by the hair and forcing his mouth on hers in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. 

When he let go of her, he said, “Not bad, but that whore in Lys was better.” He pushed her down onto her knees. “If you can suck my cock better than her, the Second Sons will fight for you.” 

Dany opened the fastening of his trousers. He was already half-hard and by the time she took his cock between her lips, he had reached his full length. He was not as big as Drogo, but then she doubted any other man was as big as Drogo. Her sun-and-stars had been endowed like a stallion. Mero was big enough, though, that she had some difficulty accepting more than the head of his cock. She resorted to using both hands to work the rest of his length while she sucked the tip.

Mero was not so easily satisfied. He clutched her head firmly and began pumping his hips. His cock forced its way into her throat and Dany gagged. Mero didn’t care. He fucked her face as he would a whore or a slave, and when he came, he shot his seed so far down her throat that she had no choice but to swallow. 

Satiated, he sprawled on her bed and snapped his fingers. “Wine.”

She felt like a slave girl as she fetched a cup of wine for him. It was a humiliating feeling, and yet it also aroused her deeply. Mero drank the wine in one gulp and tossed the silver cup aside. He pulled her into his lap and began working over her breasts. He was not gentle, but each pinch and squeeze sparked a jolt of desire low in her belly. 

“Your cunt’s wetter than any whore’s,” he commented, shoving a finger inside her without warning. 

“Let me ride you,” she said to him. He was hard again and she needed a cock inside her more than she ever thought possible. 

“Saddle up,” he replied, leering. He folded his arms behind his head and reclined back. Dany wasted no time impaling herself on his big cock. It had been too many months since she’d last had anything inside her and she had to take a minute to adjust to the sensation of being full. 

Mero slapped her ass. “Ride.”

Dany rode. She rode like she was riding to battle, to conquest. She rode like Mero’s cock would win her the Iron Throne. She forgot all about Mero himself. She was focused entirely on her impending orgasm. But just as she was about to come, Mero grasped her around the waist and lifted her off him. “Maybe I’ll let you come later,” he said. “If you earn it.”

Dany was frustrated. She didn’t like being denied. And yet now she remembered that this was a bargain. Her reward from this would be his army fighting for her rather than against her. But she also really wanted to come. She couldn’t stop herself from sliding a hand between her legs and rubbing her clit, as she asked him, “And how do I earn it?”

Mero smirked at her. “Let me fuck that sweet ass.”

Dany had heard stories from Doreah, but Drogo had never touched her asshole. She was a virgin back there. She knew it was a painful act, but she remembered Doreah telling her that it could be pleasurable if a woman relaxed and if the man used plenty of oil. 

“All right.” She was pleased by the look of surprise that crossed Mero’s face. He hadn’t expected her to agree. She found the jar of oil her maid used to massage her skin after baths, and handed it to Mero. 

“Get on your hands and knees, little queen. Mero’s going to fuck you like a proper little bitch.” 

Dany got into position on the bed. She felt Mero climb up behind her and there was a sudden cool wetness as he poured oil directly onto her asshole. He worked a finger into her and quickly added another. His fingers felt huge. She feared she was making a mistake. But it was too late to change her mind. Mero shoved his whole length into her in one brutal move. 

She screamed. Mero was holding her hips so tightly, she knew he was going to leave hand-shaped bruises on her skin. He fucked her without mercy. Dany was panting, trying to breathe through the pain. She had never been taken so completely before, never felt so owned. As her body adjusted to the cock in her ass and the pain lessened, she realized she was deeply aroused. She reached underneath her to rub her clit.

“You like it in the ass, don’t you?” Mero accused. “You’re a whore pretending to be a queen.”

The pain and the pleasure mingled into a single intense sensation. Dany was gasping. She didn’t have enough breath to moan or scream. 

“Mero has been too selfish.” He began spanking her. “I can’t make decisions without Prendahl and Daario. They deserve a taste of the whore queen, too. Perhaps the three of us will fuck you together. Me in your ass and Prendahl in your cunt while you suck Daario’s cock - would you like that, Daenerys Stormborn?”

Dany came hard. 

She could only lay there exhausted while Mero groaned and pumped in and out her erratically. He roared like a beast when he came. 

Afterward, after he’d washed up and tucked his cock back in his trousers, he gave her a mean smile. “Thanks for the fuck, but I’m a man of my word and I gave my word to Yunkai.” He tossed a gold coin down on the bed beside her. “There’s your payment, whore.”

Dany smiled at him sweetly. “My Unsullied have surrounded your men while you’ve been distracted.” 

It took him a moment to comprehend her meaning, but when he did, he shouted in wordless rage and came at her with his fist raised. 

“Ser Barristan,” Dany called out. 

The old knight put down the Titan’s Bastard without breaking a sweat. His face was carefully blank as he awaited her next order, displaying no judgment at the things he’d heard on guard outside her tent. 

Dany wrapped the bed sheet around her naked body and called for additional men to help Ser Barristan take away the body. Missandei came, too, and Dany told her to prepare a bath. 

No doubt she would do worse things before she succeeded in claiming the Iron Throne of Westeros, but Dany thought few of them would be as pleasurable as tonight’s gambit. It was too bad Mero had not cooperated. He was a brute of a man, but he knew how to fuck a woman.


End file.
